You Are My Sunshine
by DylaRose
Summary: When the Core Four are forced to leave behind everyone they love to go to Auradon secret and past will be reveled and change the lives of almost everyone.
1. Welcome To Auradon

**This is my first fanfiction so custructive criticism is welcome. I apologize for any typos I am dyslexic. There may be long periods of time in between chapters because I am trying to make each chapter around 2000 words and I am ttyping them of a very out of dates cell phone.**

 **Trigger warnings: Mentions Rape, Underaged Sex, Kidnapping, Murder. LGBT relations ship, threesome relationships. If more come up I will announce it at the begging of every chapter.**

 **Couples: (Mal, Harry & Gil)(Carlos & Jay)(Evie & Uma)(Jane & Doug)(Audrey & Ben)(Chad & Lonnie)**

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos rode to Auradon Prep while Evie held a baby wrapped in a little pink blanket. They were all completely silent until Carlos spoke up. "We shouldn't have left." He said in barely a whisper.

I'm "We had to love." Jay said as he pulled Carlos onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"But they need us. We should have fought harder against them." Mal said.

"We wouldn't have survived. Our parents are ruthless when it comes to getting what they want." Evie said looking down at her baby as she thought of her girlfriend and the mother of her child she was forced to leave behind.

Mal looks over at that the distraught girl and notices her hand beginning to shake. She took the baby and handed her over to Carlos and Jay then she took her hand in her own and said, "I know you are worried about Uma. Trust me I know because I hate that I had to leave Harry and it honestly terrifies me that I had to leave Gil but I have to trust that Uma will take care of them and you have to trust that Harry and Gil will take care of Uma. Just trust that they will be okay and that we will come back to them one way or another. But you have to hold yourself together for her." She pointed at the baby in Carlos' arms. "You have to hold yourself together for Ari. Okay?" She nodded.

When they arrived at the school they looked outside the window only to see what looked like the whole school. "Mal. There is a lot of people out there."

"It's okay. It will be fine. Just do what we always do okay?" Everyone nodded. After they put the baby in the basket and placed an invisibility spell on her she then snapped her fingers. "Now formation." Mal walked out first followed by Evie and Carlos with Jay coming out last. If you looked closely you could see Jay and Mal stepping slightly in front of the other two and Evie and Carlos were both holding a basket in between them as tightly as they could.

"Welcome to Auradon. I am Prince Ben, son of King Adam and Queen Belle. And this is Princess Audrey, daughter of Queen Aurora and King Philip." The girl, Audrey, waved nervously.

"It is nice to meet you all. When Ben and I proposed that you come to Auradon we hopped that it would be the beginning of healing for our people." She smiled and looked at Mal hopefully. "I know our two families have never seen eye to eye but hopefully we can get passed that and maybe even be friends?" The Vks looked at her in shock.

"That would be nice." Mal gave a small smile. She then turned to Ben. "We don't mean to be rude or anything but it's been a long day for us. And we would really like to rest up if that's okay."

"Yeah Audrey will show you to your rooms." Audrey gave him a kiss before turning around and leading them into the castle. As they walked into the entrance they saw a young man with glasses walking to them.

"Hey Audrey." He smiled.

"Hey Doug." She turned to the VKs. "Guys this is Doug. He and his wife Jane live in the room across from you girls with their son Liam. Doug this is Mal Carlos Evie and Jay."

"Aren't you all a little young to be married?" Carlos asked.

"It's normal here in Auradon. We get betrothed when we are born and we get married when we both turn sixteen. Doug and Jan have been married for about three months but Liam is… How old is he now Doug?"

"He'll be six months tomorrow." He smiled.

"So are you and Ben married?" Evie asked.

"No. Im actually still fifteen. I turn sixteen the day of the coronation. That's also the day of the wedding which all of you are invited to by the way." She smiled. Just then her phone goes off. She looks down at it and sighs. "Princess duties. Doug can you show them to their dorms?"

"No problem." As they started walking down the hall to the dorms they Doug ask, "So old is your daughter?"

"What!" They all said in shock.

"My glasses are charmed to see through spells. When Audrey didn't mention her I sorta figured. So whos is she?" He asked as he turned around a corner.

"She's mine and she also turns six months old tomorrow." She smiled down at the baby.

"So why do you have her spelled?" He asked as the baby began to fuss.

"We didn't want to risk her being sent back my girlfriend and I agreed she would be better here." Evie said as she looked threw the diaper bag. "Hey where are the bottles?"

"Crap I knew I forgot something!" Jay shouted. "I was so busy trying to make sure no one saw her I forgot to get the bottles."

"Come with me. Jane and I have a few extras you can have." He walked a little further down the hall and turned to a door on the left. "This is my room and those two over there are your guys'." He said pointing at the two doors across from his. When he opened the door they saw a girl sitting on the floor playing with a baby. "Hey Jane." He bent down and picked up the baby. "Hey buddy." The baby looked up and giggled. He turned back to his wife. "Jane these are the VKs, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and you never did tell me her name." Doug said the last part to the Vks as he went to prepare a bottle for the fussy baby. They had taken the spell down so that Jane could see Ari.

"Ariel. Her name is Ariel White." She said as Doug handed her the baby bottle. "Thank you."

"Like the princesses? Ironic." Jane said as they all sat down.

"No it was intentional. You see my girlfriend, Uma the daughter of Ursula, was taken in by Ariel after her mother died and I was taken in by Snow White after my mother died. When our parents were brought back they took us from them and hide us away on the Isle so we wouldn't be found but we were old enough to remember and we named our daughter after the only parent figures we ever had." Evie looked down at her daughter sadly remembering that day she was taken away from her older sister.

"Now that you are here maybe we can help you get into contact with Snow." Jane said look at Doug.

"She's basically my aunt so she will come to the school if I ask her to." Doug shrugged.

"Thank you." Evie said with tears in her eyes at the thought of seeing Snow again.

"So why do you guys have her clocked?" Jane asked smiling down at the Ari who was playing with Liam.

"We are afraid they will send her back." Jay said.

"Why would they send her back? They didn't have a problem with Liam being at the school. I don't see why they should with Ariel."

"Because Liam has both his parents here and his parents are not villen kids. And also because Evie is not Ariel's biological mother. She was born to Uma but that doesn't change how Evie feels about her. We are just scared she will be taken away from us when we already had to leave so many people behind." Carlos said with tears in his eyes as one of his hands went in to his pocket and help on to the small picture inside.

Just then the an older women walked in. "Dinner time kids. Will you be taking Liam with you or am I watching him?" She smiled.

"Guys this is Mella. She is our nanny who lives in the teacher wing of the school." Jane turned back to Mella. "He's all yours tonight Mella and we will double your pay for the night if you take care of Ariel and don't tell anyone about it."

"Of course. Now go off kids. Have a good dinner." She smiled at the two babies playing with each other.

"Maybe I should skip dinner and stay with her. I ate a few days ago anyways." She said reluctant to turn away. Jane, Doug, and Mella gasped.

"Nonsense!" Mella all but shouted. "Your daughter is in good hand. I will watch her as if she was my own. Go and eat my dear. If anything happens I promise I will go get you right way."

Seeing that she was still reluctant Mal cast a spell on Ari that would alert them if anything was wrong with her. "If they are offering to feed us. We take the offer before they take it way. She will be fine. Lets go." She pulled the girl out of the room following Doug and Jane to the dining hall.

When they walked into the dining hall they were shocked to see a table full of food. "Here." Jane said handing them each a plate. "Get whatever you want." They slowly walked up to the table hesitant to grab anything.

"Go on guys." Audrey said from across the table with Ben.

"Come guys we don't know the next time we are going to eat." Jay said leading Carlos to the table. "And none of us have eaten in a week." They each quickly started to pialing food onto their plates while Jane, Doug, Audrey and Ben looked at each other in concern.

"You get fed everyday three times day here. You never have to worry about food." Ben explained as they sat down at the table. "And you can go into the kitchen whenever you want."

"Thank you Ben." Evie smiled.

"Jane? What is that?" Jay asked as one of the lunch ladies handed her a small jar with a yellow slush like thing inside.

She handed the lady a ten dollar bill. "Can you bring another please." She said before turning back to the others. "It's applesauce. Liam loves it. Most babies do." She said giving them a knowing look. They nodded.

Carlos took a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie and smiled. "She would have loved this." He said quietly thinking back to the small photo in his pocket. "I miss her." He said as Jay wrapped an arm around him.

"Maybe we should go back to the dorm." Mal suggested. They all stood. "If you don't mind. We would like to be alone." The AKs nodded and sat back down. Jay grabbed one of his hands and Evie grabbed the other while Mal led them out of the cafeteria. They quickly stopped to pick up Ari then went to the girls dorm. Once inside they help Carlos sit at one of the beds as he started to cry.

"Why were we forced to leave them?" He cried. "Why did I have to leave her?" Jay layed down on the bed with him and let a few silent tears fall. "I haven't been away from her a single day since she was born."

"We will get back to her one way or another. We will have our baby girl back safe and sound in our arms. For now we have to trust her safety with Uma, Gill and Harry. But I promise you carlos we will get Dizzy back." After a few minutes the two fell asleep holding each other.

Mal and Evie curled up in on the other bed with Ari in between then. Each of them missing and dreaming of the people they left behind.

 **Dyla Out**


	2. Big Surprises

**I already had this chapter written when I published the story. The wait in between chapters will be longer then in between chapter 1 and 2.**

 **I was informed that i had posted the same chapter twice I am sorry this is the correct one.**

When they woke in the morning someone was knocking at  
their door. "Guys you have to wake up if you are going to make  
it on time for school." Jane called.  
"Jay." Mal groaned. "Go get her to shut up."  
Jay rolled out of bed and went to answer the door as Mal  
and Carlos got up. "You're gonna wake the baby." He said as he  
walked away from the door to pick up Ariel as Mal slowly  
shook Evie awake.

"Sorry but classes start in half an hour. Mella will be  
waiting for you guys to take Ariel over there when you guys are  
done." She said before walking to where Doug was waiting for  
Her.

"Hey Jane." Carlos called after her. "Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"How does Auradon feel about same sex couples?" He asked nervously.

"That's not a problem here. Queen Melody and Queen Isabel have been married for many years and rule over Queen Melody's kingdom together."

"Queen Melody?" Evie asks.

"Ariel's daughter." Doug answered. "She is the swim coach here and Queen Isabel of Avalor, Elena's sister, is the engineering teacher."

"But to answer you question same sex couples are perfectly accepted. You don't have to hide who you are here." Jane said with a smile. "We will see you later." They said as they walked away.

Meanwhile Evie was remembering something Uma told her a few years ago.

" _ **I had a older sister. She was the splitting image of my mother but with my father's hair. She never treated me any different because I was adopted. We were so close." She smiled.**_

" _ **What was her name?" Evie asked her smiling.**_

" _ **Melody."**_

As the teens sat in Remedial Goodness class Evie thought about finding Melody and telling her about Ari. She knew Uma wanted her family to meet her daughter even if they never cared for her enough to look for her.

"Someone hands you a crying baby do you A curse it. B lock it in a tower. C give it a bottle. D carve out its heart. Evie?"

"There is not enough information to answer this question." Evie answered looking over the answers.

"Excuse me?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Based on this answers yes the answer would be C." Jay said .

"But how do you know the baby is hungry. How do you know she doesn't need to be changed or she just wants to be held." Carlos continued.

"If she is not hungry you are just force feeding her which can cause her to become sick." Mal added.

"So we can not answer that question without all the information." Evie ended.

"Well done children." FG said in shock. "Did you take care of children one the isle?"

"Yeah we did. Two of them." Jay said sadly.

"You must miss them dearly."

"You have no idea." Carlos said feeling the tears in his eyes.

Later that afternoon after classes had ended Evie walked into the girls locker room and up to the coaches office with Ari laying in the basket under the invisibility spell. She knocked on the door a waited.

"Come in." She opened the door and saw to women sitting at the desk,

"Queen Melody?" She asked unsurely.

"Yes?" The lady with blue eyes and jet black hair responded.

"And Queen Isabel?" She asked the other lady.

"Yes?" She responded.

"My name is Evalyn and I believe you know my mate, Uma."

On the other side of the campus Mal sat with Carlos on the bleachers watching as Jay tried out for the Turney team.

"How is he doing?" Carlos asked Mal.

"He's killing it. I have no doubt in my mind that he will make the team." Carlos smiled then he frowned. "How are you feeling? Still sick?"

"Yeah." She responded. "Everyday."

"Mal-" He started but was cut off.

"I know Carlos." She said. "I'm just scared that you will be right and that they will send me back."

"They can help you. You remember everything Uma went threw because we didn't have enough help. Or the fact that Dizzy almost died."

"How would I even tell them Carlos? 'Fairy Godmother, i think im pregnant please don't send me back to the isle'"

"Maybe being sent back wouldn't be the worse thing. We would all be together again."

"We would be killed the moment we set foot back in the place."

"I suppose you are right." He took her hands in his. "Just promise me you will get help eventually."

"I promise." Mal turned back to the field. "The coach is talking to the team. They are laughing. Ben and another boy just high fived Jay. I think he made it. Here he comes." Just then Carlos heard 3 sets of footsteps on the bleachers.

"Hey guys. This is Chad Charming." Jay said pointing at the blond prince. "Chad this is Mal and my mate Carlos." The two smiled.

"Mate? Wow." He said in shock.

"What?" Asked Mal confused.

"It's just mates are very rear. They only appear if one has a creature inheritance. I did not know Jafar or Cruella were creatures." He said.

"Never did we." Said Carlos.

"But when they told us what they felt during their first time, Evie and I recognized it as the first Mating bond." Mal finished.

"You and Evie are mated?" She nodded. "To each other?" Ben asked.

"No. I have my two mates and Evie has her one. All three are still back on the isle along with a child we would take care of." She said looking down as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Jay took her hands in his.

"Mal, I'm so sorry. If I had known that you guys were mated I would have brought them too but when we talked to your parents they never told us anything." He said looking guilty.

"Of course they wouldn't. Our parents believe love is the greatest weakness you can have. You should mate for power. They never approved of their mates because they were not from the worst parents. Carlos and mine parent tolerated our mating because our parents were the leaders of the isle."

Melody quickly got out of her chair and walked up to Evie. "Uma is alive?" She gasped with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah she's been living on the isle." She said confused.

"Are you sure it is the right Uma? Our Uma?" Isabelle asked and she walked up and put her hands in Melody's shoulders.

"Yes? She was taken by Ursula right before she was banished to the isle and took her with her. We thought you knew this?" She said in shock.

"No we didn't. We searched for years but the thought never even that she might be on the isle. Oh my god she must have felt like we didn't want or cared for her." Melody started to cry.

"It's okay love." Isabelle said as she hugged her wife. "First we have to tell your parents and then we get Uma back her where she belongs." Melody nodded.

"There is one more thing." Evie said lifting up the basket.

Back on the bleachers Mal looked up hearing two more sets of footsteps and saw Audrey and another girl in cheerleading uniforms. Audrey went and sat next to Ben and the other girl next to Chad. "Guys this is my girlfriend Lonnie daughter of Milan." Chad smiled taking her hands in his. "Lonnie this is Mal, Jay and, Carlos."

"Hi Lonnie." They all smiled.

"Hi." She said noticing how Carlos didn't seem to look at anyone directly.

"So you're a cheerleader?" Mal asked.

"Only because they won't let me play Turney or ROAR." She said looking a little bit annoyed.

"Very stupid rules." Chad said pulling Lonnie into his lap.

"They have it in their minds that there are something's a princess is no allowed to do." Audrey said.

"Hey what time is it?" Carlos asked.

"Half past 12." Mal said.

"I have to get to my cooking class and tell the teacher that I can not take it." Carlos said standing up.

"I'll walk you." Jay said standing up.

"I can walk with him." Lonnie said. "I have that class too."

"I can still walk the both of you over." He insisted.

"It's okay Jay." Carlos smiled. "I trust Lonnie." Both him and Lonnie slowly walked down the bleachers and across the field.

"Is everything okay?" Ben asked seeing the look of worry on Jays face.

"Yes everything is fine." Jay said but the other two did not believe it.

"Okay well when ever you want to tell us you can." They smiled.

In the halls of Auradon prep a boy and a girl slowly walked to class trying to avoid speaking until Lonnie had to say something. "Carlos why can't you take this class?"

"As much as I want to Lonnie I just can't. It's not with in my capabilities." He said looking straight forward.

"Carlos are you blind?"

"What?" He turned to face her with a look of shock.

"My cousin, the son of my uncle Ling is blind also. Like you he never looks directly at anyone, there is always someone with him and he never talk to anyone unless they talk to him."

"Lonnie please don't tell anyone." He begged.

"I won't but now you can stay in the class."

"How?"

"We do almost everything in partners so you can just partner with me each time and when it is not in partners." She smiled as they walked into the class and sat down. Then she whispered. "There is a spell that can turn all your text books to brial. To everyone else it will look like a normal book but you and only you will be able to feel the letters when you touch them." She handed him a pice of paper. "Mal has magic right?" He nodded. "Give this to her and have her cast it over all of your books."

He felt tears began to pool in his eyes. "Thank you Lonnie." He said pulling her into a hug. They turned to the front as the teacher walked in.

"Hey Aunt Snow." Doug said as he video called Snow White.

"Hi Doug. How is everything at the school going." She smiled.

"Everything is good. As you know the kids from the Isle arrived yesterday."

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Well one of the kids that came was a girl. She said she was the daughter of the Evil Queen." He said with caution.

"Evie." She gasped. "You found Evie?"

Doug nodded. "She was on the Isle of the Lost. She said she was kidnapped by the Evil Queen right before she was banished."

"She is at the school right now?" She asked frantically.

"Yes. She is supposed to be in her clothes design class but I saw her walk into the girls locker room." He told her.

"Thank you Doug. Florian and I will be down soon. Thank you so much Doug. Thank you." He smiled at her as the computer shut down.

Mal sat in her Art class working on the days assignment. A drawing of your family. She smiled to herself as she put lined Dizzy's glasses, shaded in Jay's beanie, and Carlos' salt and pepper hair. She quietly laughed to herself and she colored in Uma's braids, the heart on Evie's jacket, and Ari's honey colored eyes. She felt tears pool in her eyes and she outlined Harry's smirk and Gil's goofy smile.

"Mal. This is beautiful." The teacher gasped. "But the assignment was to draw you family. Meaning your mother?"

"This is my family. Sometimes it is not blood that makes a family but love." She said smiling down at the drawing.

 **Please review**

 **Dyla Out**


	3. Little Queen

**Hey guys sorry this took so long and it is not exactly 2,000 word but here it is.**

 **Trigger warnings: Teen pregnancy, mention of abortions and self-harm.**

Melody and Isabelle stared at the basket in shock. "She is yours and Uma's?" Melody said with tears in her eyes. "She's Uma's?"

"She is." Evie smiled. "He name is Arial White. After your mother and my sister."

"She has Uma's hair and Uma's nose." Melody smiled.

"She looks just like Uma did when she was a baby." Isabelle smiled.

"Uma loves you so much even though she thought you never loved her." Evie said as she took Ari out of the basket and handed her to Melody.

"I loved her so very much we all did. Our family has never been the same since the day she disappeared." Melody said hugging the baby close. "Hi Ari. I'm your Auntie Melody." She smiled. "And this is your auntie Isabelle."

"You two have to promise me something now." Evie said turning serious.

"Anything." Isabelle promised.

"Nobody can know that Ariel is here. Uma doesn't want her to grow up on the isle like she did. And if anything happens to me or my friends you have to promise me you will protect her at all cost. If not for me then for Uma." She looked Melody straight in the eyes.

"As long as we live no one will hurt you or Ari." Isabelle told her as Melody handed her the baby. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Melody answered. "Yes she is." The she smiled. "I will send her right up." She hung up and turned to Evie.

"Evie you are wanted in Fairy Godmother's office. It appears that. Queen Snow White and King Florian are waiting for you."

"My sister is here." She said in shock. Melody nodded. Isabelle put the baby in the basket and Evie quickly put the spell back on then ran out of the room. Melody turned back to the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Mom? You and dad should come to the school as soon as you can. It's about Uma."

After Jay, Audrey and Ben had left to the classes Chad offered to walk Mal to her art class since he had a free period.

"So Cinderella's son?" She smiled as they walked.

"Yup. Let me guess not what you expected?"

"Honestly no. I was expecting prissy pink princesses and perfect princes." She smiled at him.

"Yeah a lot of the other nations believe the same thing but really we aren't a lot of our parents grew up being slaves and those that didn't had really humble starts. They raised us to be good people who are grateful for what we have and who give to others." As they continued walking a wave of nausea hit Mal. She ran for the nearest trash can and release the contents of her stomach.

"You are killing me baby." She said forgetting for a moment where she was and who she was with.

"Baby?" Chad ask. "Mal are you pregnant." She turned around just remembering he was there. "Mal?"

"Maybe. I don't know for sure." She said looking down.

"You should go to the nurse to find out for sure." He said as they kept walking.

"If I do and I am they will tell my mother and she will make me get rid of it." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Mal that is against the law here in Auradon."

"That won't stop her from trying. To her mating for love is a sign of weakness. She will see this baby as a sign of weakness and you would not believe how many people would pay for the soul or heart of an unborn baby for their potions. Chad I will not let that be the fate of my baby." She said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Okay you don't have to go to the nurse but there is still a way for you to know without your mother being told. For now lean on me and pretend to be sick." He said as he wrapped his arms around around her waist.

"That won't be a problem." She said leaning into him feeling another wave of nausea hit. They slowly walk into the classroom.

"Ms. Mal is ill. I think she needs to go to the nurse." He told the teacher.

"I sure she's fine Mr. Charming." She said not even looking up at them. Just then Mal ran to the trash can in the classroom and threw up again. "Please Ms." She said. The teacher handed her a pass as she leaned back agents Chad.

Evie ran to Fairy Godmother's office as fast as she could after leaving Ari will Mella.

As she ran threw the door she stopped staring at the king and queen standing in front of her. "Snow?" She whispered.

"Hi Evie." Snow said with tears in her eyes. Snow ran and pulled her little sister into a hug. She then turned to Florian.

"Hello my little queen." She smiled at the nickname he had given her when he had found her wearing Snows crown. She ran and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly not wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry Evie. I should have tried harder to find you. I shouldn't have given up. I'm so very sorry." He said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"It's okay Florian. I forgave you both a long time ago. There was no way for either of you to know that I was on the Isle." She said as she pulled Snow in and hugged them both tightly.

Across the sea on the Isle in the Vks hideout sat Uma placing a cold wet rag on Harry's head while 3 year old Dizzy sat on the floor playing with a homemade doll her Aunt Evie made for her.

"How are you feeling Harry?" She asked as she wet the rag again.

"Like a million bucks." He smirked. She smiled down at him.

"Always gotta be the tough guy. You and Jay always the tough guys. You two could be dying and you would say you are fine." She said then quickly realised what she said and she got a mortified look on her face.

"Get that morbide look of your face. I am gonna be just fine, Captain." He grinned up at her.

"I am not the captain." She smiled down at him.

"Well until my love comes back you are the captain, Captain." Before she could respond Gil came walking threw the door with a bag.

"Well here is one of your loves now." She smiled. "What did you get?" She asked.

"Traded a few of Ariel's old baby clothes for a dozen apples with the pregnant vendor in the market. I got a half a dozen fish for the bow and arrows Carlos made before they left with Smee's kid down at the pier and 2 pounds of meat for three rings from Evie's jewelry box. Having a princess in the family has its perks." He said taking the bag to the kitchen. "How is he?"

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"He is not. He is very sick." Uma said walking up to Gil.

"Frankie swiped this from her dad. Said she wants her brother-in-law to live." He said handing her the bottle of pink liquid.

"I don't need that." Harry called from the couch.

"Yes you do." She called back.

"Auntie Uma?" Dizzy said.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked

"Blood." She pointed at the drop of blood rolling down Gil's sleeve.

Uma grabbed Gil's arm and pushed his sleeve up and saw two thin red lines across his arm with blood dripping down. "Again Gil?" She asked. "You can't keep doing this. Neither of you can keep doing this." She told Gil and Harry. "I need you not to give up. I need you to live Mal needs you to live, That little girl need you to live." She said pointing that Dizzy. "You don't know when you two will see Mal again. I don't know the next time I will see Evie or my daughter but most of all that little girl does not know the next time she will see her parents. As far as she knows daddies will walk thru that door any minute. She needs us. She needs her uncles alive. So Harry you will take this medicine or I will call Henriette and CJ and have them force it down your throat. Gil you will go to your room get the first aid kit Mal has in there and you will have Harry wrap your wrist. Dizzy, sweetie?" She turned to the little girl.

"Yeah."

"Come help me with dinner." The little girl nodded and ran after her.

Jay sat in his Math class as he saw Audrey walk in and the teacher a note. "Jay you are excused from class. Ms. Rose has requested you for a special assignment." Jay gathered his things and followed Audrey out of the room.

"What's up?" He asked as they walked down the hall.

"I am meeting with Farkle, Felicia, and Fergus, the children of King Shrek and Queen Fiona from the kingdom of Dreamworks and they don't like Auradon every much and usually Queen Belle goes with me but she is preparing for the coronation and they intimidated me very much." She said in on breathe.

"Okay first you have to calm down because you are rambling and secondly no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. And I doubt they can really be that bad."

"They are ogres." Audrey told him as they walked up to the doors of the meeting room.

"Well name calling is no nice." He said.

"No. They are literally ogres." She said as the doors open to reveal three ogres. Two boys and one girl.

"Hello Audrey." The girl smiled.

Lonnie sat at her station with Carlos reading over the recipe. When she looked up she saw Carlos running his hand over all the utensils on the counter and smiled. "You like to cook Carlos?"

He nodded. "Uma, Dizzy and I always cooked together on the isle while everyone else was doing there own thing. Cooking what mine and Uma's thing."

"Who is Dizzy?" She ask.

He brought his hand up to wipe the stray tear way.

"My daughter."

 **Please Review**

 **Dyla Out**


	4. Little Pink Lights

**I am sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others. It was done at midnight during a burst of insomnia. It is also shorter than the other. Sorry about that.**

 **Trigger warnings: mentions rape and bullying**

Chad supported Mal as they walked threw the halls of the dormitories. As they approached the Jane and Doug's room they saw Mella walk out of the room and smiled at them then frowned when she saw Mal. "Oh dear is she alright?"

"She is. If it is what we believe it is Jane has something that will help."

"Okay then I am headed home for the evening. Goodbye kids." Chad led Mal to her room and laid her down on her bed. "Just hold tight let me go get Jane." He ran across the hall and pounded on the door. "Jane open up its an emergency."

"Hey whats up?" She said as she opened the door.

"It's Mal. She's extremely sick and she thinks she's pregnant."

"Oh my okay. Grab the kids." She said as she ran into Mal's room.

"Kids?" He ask. As he looking into Jane's room he saw two little kids sitting on the floor looking up at him.

He walked into Mal's room with both children in his arms. "Sis if im not mistaking you only had one ki-" he stopped when he saw the pink glow under Jane's hands and above Mal's stomach. "Whoa."

"Well Mal you are definitely pregnant which explains why you are so sick." She turned to Chad. "Put them on the bed and go get the purple potion in the medicine bag." He nodded and ran out. "Nausea is normal in pregnancy but magical babies such as yours require a steady flow of magic to feed of which is not possible for your body to create in the amount needed." She took the potion from Chad. "This will help you generate the exact amount of magic needed."

As soon as she took the potion all color began to return to her. "That's better." Chad smiles then turned to Jane. "Now sis I thought you only had one kid." He gestured to the to kids on the bed

"Actually this one is Evie and Uma's." She said as she pick up Ari. "Chad meet Ariel Snow." The little girl laughed at the mention of her name. Them Mal looked up. "What do you mean sis?"

"Jane is my little sister." He said.

"Okay. How?" She asked sti confused.

"My mother wanted to have a child but was having trouble finding a suitable donor so Charming, my dad, offered." Jane explained.

"And Cinderella was okay with that?"

"Mom wanted her best friend to experience the same joy of motherhood with her. Jane and I are only a few months apart."

"Wow" Mal said. "Oh." She said as he had flew to her stomach. Jane smiled.

"That's the baby. You are about 2 half months along which is usually way to soon for any movement but magical babies are advanced and now that you are taking the proper prenatal you should start to show with in the next week."

"Thank you Jane." She said with tears in her eyes. "And thank you Chad for helping me. I just wish Harry and Gil were here with me."

"Is I know Ben. He is already coming up with a plan to get them along with Uma here. Don't you worry about that."

"Okay." She put a sleeping Ari on the bed with a napping Liam. "How long to Magical pregnancies normally last because Ari was born at 7 months and it almost killed Uma." She asked fearfully.

"That was most likely because she didn't have the proper care which you don't have to worry about. A normal magical pregnancy last about 4 months." Just then both Chad's and Jane's phone went off.

In FG's office Evie sat with the only two parent figures she ever had. "Evie tell us every this that has happened please. Everything have missed." Snow begged.

Evie smiled. "From the moment we were 10 Mal, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry, and Gil have lived together in an abandoned warehouse we converted. Our parents were never the kindest." She winced.

"At the age of 15 I found out Uma was my mate and a few months ago at the age of 17 I became a mother to a beautiful little girl name Ariel Snow." She smiled.

"A baby? Is she back on the isle?" Florian asked.

"No we were able to sneak her here when we crossed over. You two Jane Doug Melody and Isabel are the only ones who know she is here."

"Who is her father?" Snow asked.

"We don't know." She said quietly. "Her conception, like many kids born on the isle, is not a joyful one. Uma was walking home from the market one day when she was jump. She didn't see who it was. When she didn't come home we went out to look for her. By the time we found her it was to late." She had tear rolling down her eyes and Snow wrapped her arms around her. "Uma always said this though. No matter what she does not regret having Ariel."

"I am so sorry this happened to you guys. I will do everything in my power to get Uma here as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Jay and Audrey walked out of the conference room just as Queen Belle was walking by. "Audrey! How did the meeting go." She gave them such a motherly smile that Jay could not help but smile back.

"We did not sign the trading contract." Audrey said nervously.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"They insulted her and Auradon and she would not stand for it." Jay looked at her proudly.

"How so?"

"They called me an airhead princess with nothing to offer this world and they called Auradon a weak kingdom with a weak monarchy who couldn't even keep their heirs save so I refused to sign." Belle smiled at her.

"King Beast has been looking for a reason to stop all trade with them." The Audreys phone rang.

"It the Junior Council. 911. I have to go." She quickly ran down the hall. As Jay turned to say goodbye a woman approached them.

"Belle I have been looking all over for you!" She hugged Belle.

"Hello Jasmine. Jasmine this is Jay." She said turning back to to the boy.

"Hello your majesty." He bowed.

When he stood up straight looking at the two queens. Jasmine gasped. "Ali!"

Down the hall stood Ben with Audrey, Chad, and Jane. "Shall we wait for Lonnie?" He asked.

"Lonnie is in Home Ec. across campus. She won't be out for another half hour." Chad said.

"Then we will continue. I called this meeting because we have some important information to discuss regarding the VKs."

Lonnie walked Carlos to the girls room before heading off to her council meeting.

"You're early." Mal said in a quiet voice.

"Class was let out because of an emergency Council meeting Lonnie had. Why are you whispering?"

Ariel and Liam are asleep." He nodded and walked over to Evie's nightstand and grabbed the magic mirror.

"I know you only work for Evie but please please do me this favor. Magic mirror in my hand show me my daughter in the far away land." He may not be able to see her but he can at least hear her voice. Then he heard it. Like a soft little bell.

" _Auntie Uma?"_

" _Yes sweetie?"_

" _Can you sing to me like daddy does?"_

" _Of course."_

" _ **You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey."**_ Carlos felt tears running down his face. _**"You'll never know dear how much I love you."**_

Carlos found himself singing the rest of it _"Please don't ever take my sunshine away."_

 **Im planning on ending the story around the time Mal gives birth but im not too sure. Let me know what you think.**

 **Dyla out**


	5. Surprise Surprise Surprise

**Hi guys thank you for the feedback I am working on improving my writing and I appreciate the constructive criticism.**

 **What did you guys think of me making Jane and Chad siblings? I was a little unsure about it at first.**

 **This is going to be a short chapter simply because I am low on ideas and if I don't put done what I have I may forget it.**

 **Trigger warning: Teen pregnancy**

Lonnie ran through the door of the JR. Council "I'm here! I'm here what did I miss?"

"It's fine. We just started." Ben said. "As I was saying when we asked their parents about the they failed to mention the Mal and Evie are mated."

"Not only that but Carlos told me that he and Jay have a child." Lonnie added. "Her name is Dezire "Dizzy" Cobra De Vil She's five years old. Uma, Gil, and Harry are taking care of her. She is the most important thing in their lives and it is killing Carlos to be away from her."

"We have to find a way to get your father to approve us bringing them." Audrey said.

"We can probably convince him to bring Dizzy because he doesn't like having a child separated from their parents but he would be hesitant to bring over three more VKs." Ben told them.

Jane, Doug and Chad all looked at each other. "In that case, Ben. What we are about to tell you you can not tell the VKs we told you because they made us promise." Doug said.

"But Uma and Evie have a child too. Evie was able to sneak her off the isle with the help of Jay and Mal. Her name is Ariel White she was born the same day as Liam. Evie is her mother but biologically she is Uma's." Jane added.

"And Mal is pregnant. While she has people here to help her she needs the fathers of her child." Chad finished.

"Well that changes things." Audrey and Lonnie nodded.

Down the hall stood two shocked queens and a very confused teenager. "Your majesty?" Jay asked.

"Jasmine, Ali disappeared 15 years ago along with the others." Belle told her friend extremely concerned.

"I know my own son Belle." Jasmine argued.

"Your what?" Jay gasped.

"Ali- Jay please let me see your right arm."

"Why?" He asked freaked out.

"15 years ago my son went missing from his nursery and you look so much like him. He had a birthmark in the shape of a genie lamp on his right forearm just above his write. Please let me see your are." She pleaded. Jay stared at her in shock. She reached for his arm and pulled up his sleeve just enough to reveal the small but very identifiable birthmark on his arm. Jasmine let out a cry and wrapped her arms around the young boy she never thought she would see again. Jay unwrapped himself from Jasmine and ran away ignoring the two queens calling to him.

Across the sea inside the hideout Uma was setting the table when a voice came over the intercom. "Hey Uma we are heading up." Before Uma could respond Dizzy ran to the mic.

"Auntie CJ!" She shouted. Laughter could be heard.

"Hey kiddo we are on our way up okay?" A male voice said.

"Okay Uncle Tony." A minute later ran into the arms for the first person out of the five to walk in."

"Hey Dizzy!" Zevon laughed. He passed her on until everyone held her and she ended up in Frankie's arms.

"I brought you something, sweetheart." She reached into the bag that Harriet handed her. She pulled out two dolls one with black and white hair the other with black hair and a beanie. "The last two for your collection."

"Daddies." She smiled as she ran to where the rest of her dolls are. Each on looking like a member of their family.

Uma smiles when she saw the young girl playing with the dolls that looked like her fathers. She turned to the group. "Dinner is ready."

"Where are Gil and my brother." CJ asked.

"Right here sis." They turned as saw Gil supporting a very weak Harry to his seat.

"Oh my goodness." They gasped. Quickly Frankie reached into her bag and handed a small bag of grounded herbs to Harriet. "Mix that in some water and have him drink it. Anthony Zevon hold him down because knowing him he is going to fight it." She then pulled out a jar of green paste. "CJ help me with Gil's wrists." As soon as the herbs were drank and the paste applied Harry began to regain some color and Gil's cuts disappeared. They the sat at the table leaving four empty seats at the head.

"Before we start we have an announcement." CJ said with a smile.

"I'm pregnant." Frankie said. The room erupted into congregations and hugs to the expecting parents.

"Well." Uma raised her glass. "To our family." The others raised their glasses. "Those members present. The future members." She smiled at Frankie. "And those missing." They turned to the empty seats and high chair. "May we be together again soon. To family.

"To family!"

 **Please review**

 **Dyla Out**


	6. The Test

**Hey guys**

 **So I just released that in the last chapter I was calling Freddie Frankie and I apologize I guess I was thinking of monster high instead of Descendants.**

 **This story is going to change from M to T because there is no real reason for it to be rated M.**

 **The remaining chapters may not be very long because I have started school along with work so the time to write will be every limited and I apologize for that but I will keep updating this story every chance I get.**

 **Trigger warning: Teenage pregnancy, kidnapping**

Jay ran up to the dorms and into the girls room. He walked in on time to see Carlos sitting on Evie bed, mirror in hand and tears running down his face as he sang the song he sings to there daughter. He went and sat down next to his mate. "I miss her two love." He said and he wrapped his arms around Carlos.

"Her birthday is in a month and a half. Do you think we will be able to see her?"

"Maybe." Jay responded pulling Carlos close.

"Dizzy and my baby might share a birthday." Mal told them smiling.

"You got the test!" Carlos shouted.

"Shh keep you voice down babies are sleeping." She reminded his. "But yes Jane confirmed it this morning. She said magical pregnancies last 4 months and I'm 2 and a half along."

"Why was Uma pregnant for 7 then." Jay asked confused.

"Well because one The is not magic on the isle. And two because her body could not make the magic Ariel needed. Jane gave me a potion to help create the extra magic needed."

"Mal that's fantastic." They both smiled.

A half hour later Carlos had fallen asleep on Evie's bed, Ariel and Liam were still asleep on Mal's bed. Jay was sitting at the table with Mal looking threw her sketchbook. He stopped when he saw his baby girl. "She is so beautiful." He said with a sad smile.

Mal looked up from her spellbook. "She is."

"Hey Mal?"

"Yeah?"

Does the spellbook have a heritage spell?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yes it does."

"Can you do it on me please?" He pleaded

"Jay what's this about?"

"Something happened earlier that i need clarified. I'll explain after please Mal." She nodded and flipped through the book until she landed on the right page. She stood up grabbed an empty sheet of paper and one of a needle from Evie's kit.

"Revele the past Revele it fast Make it quick With just a prick." She took Jay's hand and pricked his finger with the needle. They watched as a single drop of blood fell onto the sheet and words started to appear. Jay picked up the paper and read what it said.

 **Prince Ali of Agrabah**

 **Mother: Jasmine**

 **Father: Aladdin**

 **Heir to Agrabah**

"Jay" Mal asked when she saw a tear running down his face. "What does it say?"

"It say my real parents are Jasmine and Aladdin." He turned to look up at her. "I was kidnapped by Jafar."

 **Please review**

 **Dyla out**


	7. The Video Call

**Sorry guys but school is taking a lot of my time.**

 **Trigger Warning: teen pregnancy**

It had been a week since Jay has learned the truth about who he is and he has not seen Queen Jasmine since but with family day coming up he knows he will not be able to avoid her or her husband.

They all sat in Remedial Goodness 101 when Fairy Godmother walked in with a television. "Come up to the front children." Jay held Carlos' hand as led him to the front and Mal wrapped an arm around her cloaked stomach while leaning on Evie for support. She was starting to feel ill again and they couldn't figure out why.

"Seeing as Family Day is only a few days away we thought we would give you a treat." The screen flickered on.

"Hello children." Carlos froze at the sound of his mother's voice.

"No!" Jay immediately shouted pulling Mal and Carlos behind him and Evie. Mal wrapped her arms around the terrified boy while trying to hide her stomach as well.

"It's okay. We are okay." She whispered to Carlos as he cried.

"Mal let go of that weakling and come talk to me." Maleficent ordered.

"Not a chance." Evie said walking closer to the television screen.

"Mal!" Her mother demands. Mal held on tighter to Carlos. She felt light headed.

"Maleficent Bertha Fea!" The world went black for Mal.

"Mal? Mal!" Carlos shouted when he felt Mal let go of him. They turned to see the purple haired fairy laying on the ground the glamor over her stomach gone. Evie turned to turn off the tv but it was to late. Maleficent had already seen her.

"Why you little-."

"That is enough!" She was cut off by Fairy Godmother. "This child. Your child is very ill and all you are doing is yelling at her! This conversation is over." She turned off the tv. "Jay please help me get Mal to the infirmary."

When Mal came to she saw Evie laying in bed with her and Jay and Carlos in the chair at the foot of the bed all three asleep. She looked down at her stomach to see what looked like a band then she turned to the beeping machine and saw three heart rates. Baby A. Baby B. Baby C. Each line read. She brought her hand up to the screen to touch the lines.

"All three in perfect health." She turned and saw a dwarf behind her. "Hello Mal. I'm Doc. I will be looking after you for the rest of your pregnancy."

"What happened?" Mal asked still in shock. Not only was she pregnant but she was having triplets.

"Your body could not produce enough magic and the potion Jane was giving you was only for on baby not three but we will be giving you a stronger potion that should keep the four of you in perfect health.

"Thank you." Mal said turning back to the monitor.

"Would you like to know the genders?" Doc asked with a smile.

"I would love to but I would not feel right without my mates present."

"We can help with that." Jane said as she and the rest of the junior council walked in with a television and with Ariel in Doug's arms.. "Wake them up. They are gonna wanna see this."

Mal woke Evie, Jay and Carlos as Jane turned on the television.

Carlos cried as he heard a little voice call to him. "Daddy! Papa!"

 **Please review**

 **Dyla Out**


	8. 1 Baby 2 Baby 3 Baby 4

**Trigger warning: teen pregnancy**

"Dizzy!" Carlos cried.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi baby!" Carlos responded.

"How are you doing baby." Jay asked her trying to hide the shake in his voice as he looked at his baby girl.

"I good." She responded with a smile. "I miss you."

"We miss you too my love but we will see you soon okay." She nodded.

"Uma!" Evie cried.

"Hello Evie." She responded with a smile. Just then Lonnie handed Ariel to Evie. "Ari! Hi baby!" The little girl laughed at the sound of her mother's voice.

"She misses you." Evie said sadly.

"I miss her too. I miss both of you."

"Mal? Why are you in a hospital bed? Are you okay?" Gil asked concerned.

"I'm fine Gil." She smiled at her concerned mate.

"Then why are you in a hospital bed, love?" Harry asked.

"I'm pregnant." She told them with a big smile.

"Pregnant?" Harry asked. "We are gonna have a baby?"

"We're gonna have three." She smiled pointing at the three heart beats on the monitor.

CJ, Harriet and Freddie screamed in excitement. "Your babies can grow up together." Anothony told Zevon loud enough for the others to hear.

"Your pregnant!" Evie squealed with excitement to both Harriet and Freddie. Freddie smiled and nodded.

Congratulations were said from everyone in the room.

Mal turned back to her two mates. "We could find out the sexes right now if you want." The boys looked at each other and nodded. She waved Doc over. The others started to leave but Mal stopped them. "No stay." They all went back to their spots.

After putting the gel on her stomach, Doc got the wand. "It looks like baby A is a girl." Mal smiled when she saw the looks of joy on Gil and Harry's faces. "Baby B is also a girl."

"If the guys weren't out numbered before they definitely are now." Lonnie laughed.

"And baby C is a boy." He said with a smile.

Mal smiled as she looked around at her family. All of her pack new and old.


	9. The 5 Heirs

**So I reread a few chapters and realized I made some mistakes. First I'm sorry for the missed spelled words but that's probably gonna happen again. Second in the las chapter I made an error in the parings. It is Anthony and Harriet and then it's Zevon CJ, and Freddie. My bad.**

 **Trigger warnings: teen pregnancy, kidnapping**

A week later its Family Day. Mal stopped using the glamour on her baby bump **(Mal is 3 months along)** , Carlos was feeling very depressed and missing Dizzy, Evie started spending a lot of time with her sister as well as Melody and Isabel, and Jay was becoming nervous about seeing Jasmine and Aladdin.

Mal cood at Ari as she dressed her for Family Day. Ben had promised them that no matter what she would not be sent back to the isle so they did not have to hide her away.

"Well don't you look beautiful in your dress. Do you like the dress auntie Isabel gave you? Do you?" Ari started to laugh at her aunt.

"You are going to be a great mom." Evie smiled as Mal handed her Ariel.

"You are a great mom." She told her best friend. "And you two are the best dads in the world." She smiled at them.

The five of them walked out of the girls room and out to the hall where they ran into the rest of their friends. Ariel and Liam giggled when they saw each other.

When they got to the lawn they all separated so their families.

"Hello darling." Snow said as she and Florian hugged Evie and Ariel.

"Evie!" She turned around and saw Melody and Isabel followed by an older couple.

"Hello my little princess." Isabel said as she picked up Ariel.

"Evie this is Eric and-" she was cut off my Evie.

"Ariel, my daughter's namesake."

"So it's true. Uma is on the Isle?" Ariel asked.

"She is." Evie nodded.

"We are gonna talk to King Adam. We are gonna bring her home." Eric said.

"We can do that later Eric. For now if you let me I would like to get to know my daughter in law and my grandbaby." Ariel asked. Evie smiled and Isabel handed Ari to her grandmother.

Jay knew that if was futile to try and avoid the Sultan and Sultana so he walked up to the while holding Carlos' hand. "Bow." He whispered to his mate as he bowed. "Your Majesties."

"Please Ali don't bow to us. We are your parents." Jasmine said.

"Parents? Ali? Jay what's going on." Asked a very confused Carlos.

"Carlos there is something I have to tell you. These are my parents Jasmine and Aladdin. The rulers of Agreba."

"Your what?" Carlos asked confused.

"When Ali I mean Jay was a year or so old. Jafar stole him from his nursery. For the last sixteen years the kingdom has been looking for his along with the others."

"That is the second time I heard about the others. Who are the others?" Has asked his parents.

"The five missing Heirs. Sixteen years ago five of the kingdoms heirs went missing. King Philip and Queen Leah's daughter Madeline. King Adam and Queens Belles son who was stolen before he could be named. Queen Snow's sister Evelyn. King Eric and Queen Ariel's daughter Uma and Ali. They all went missing on the same day but two have returned." Aladdin said before wrapping his arms around his long lost son. Jay tensed then relaxed and hugging his father.

Mal stood on the lawn watching as some of the other students talked to the parents when an older lady came up to her.

"Hello." The lady smiled.

"Hello." Mal smiled.

"Are you new I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm kind of a transfer student." Just then Audrey walked up to them.

"Grammy I see you met Mal." She smiled.

"I did." She turned back to Mal. "Now fell be dear girl. Who are your parents."

"Um Maleficent." She said quietly.

Queen Leah gasped and turned to look at Mal.

"Now Grammy-" Audrey started but was cut off.

"Look at me child." Mal protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked up at the Queen. Leah up brought her hand up and gently placed it on the side of Mal's face. "Audrey please go get your grandfather." Confused Audrey walked off. "My daughter. My baby how I've missed you." She wrapped her arms around her as Mal stood in shock."

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Dyla Out**


	10. The Lost Princess

**Hey guys I am currently extremely sick in the hospital so I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others and I'm sorry it's so short. I am writing this despite being sick because I am extremely bored and the tv in my room only gets the shopping Channel and Nick Jr. and you can only watch Paw Patrol so many times before you start to lose your mind.**

 **So anyways I messed up last chapter. Again. I said Philip when I meant Stephen. Sorry.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Your what?" Mal asked in shock as Audrey came back with her grandfather.

"Leah love. What is happening?" Stephen said.

"Look at her Stephen. It's her. It's Madeline." By now a crowd had gathered. Stephen looked into Mal's bright green eyes and gasped. "My god."

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere." Mal said. "Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Maybe just Mal." Aurora said when she saw the other VKs and AKs following Mal.

"We are a pack." Carlos said. "Where Mal goes we go."

"And that includes us." Lonnie said while the rest of the junior council nodded.

"But-" Philip was cut off by Adam.

"It is best to not interfere with a pack." All others with creature inheritance nodded.

Mal's pack walked to the cafeteria. Parents following their children all of them trying to understand what has just happened.

"What do you mean your daughter?" Mal said as she sat down at a table.

"Back in my youth I had a relationship with Maleficent while led to her having an egg because she descends from dragons. When she started to attack the kingdom I took the egg- I took you to keep you safe from her wrath. I also took her wings so that she could not come after you or the village. Then I met Leah and fell in love I explained everything to her and she understood. She loved you as if you were her own but when time passes and you didn't hatch we became worried. Afraid that you had died in the egg. "We had a dragon expert come and assure us that you were very much alive. He told us that a dragon egg began to hatch when it was named."

"We thought of many names but none of them felt right." Queen Leah continued. "Then after everything with Aurora happened we noticed that you were starting to hatch."

"Aperently Aurora had been calling you Madeline without us knowing. Then one day the egg cracks and there sat a beautiful little baby girl with bright green eyes and dark purple hair. And then sixteen years ago five of the kingdoms Heirs went missing. Madeline."

"Ali." Jasmine added.

"Uma." Ariel had tears in her eyes.

"Evie." Snow said wrapping her arms around her sister.

"And our son who was taken before we even had a chance to name him." Belle said as Ben and Adam held the crying queen.

"And they" Carlos said pointing in the general direction of the rest of the code four. "Are three of their five?"

"Yes." Aurora answered.

"Guess that makes Dizzy a princess." Jay jokes.

"Who's Dizzy?" Jasmine asked.

"Our daughter." Carlos answered as he ran his fingers through his hair. They all turned to Ben when they heard him gasp.

"Carlos your birthmark." He whispered.

"Yeah what about it?"

"It's a beast head."


	11. The Beast's Head

**Sorry for taking so long to update there is a lot going on with trying to catch up in school after being in the hospital, and with finals next week and graduation in 2 weeks things have been hectic. It's not a long chapter I felt like you guys deserved something.**

 **Trigger warning: Mention of rape, teen pregnancy, and kidnapping.**

"What is the beast head?" Carlos asked confused.

"It's a birthmark only the Beast children have. Ben has one." She explained as Ben pulled down his shirt a little to show the birthmark he had on his collarbone.

"And our baby had one in that exact same spot." Belle in barely a whisper.

All Carlos could do was stare.

"Carlos how old are you?" Beast asked.

Jay answered because his mate was still in shock about everything that was happening. "He turned sixteen the day before we came here."

Belle continued to cry as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Carlos. "My baby."

"How?" Was all Carlos could say.

"Your conception I'm sorry to say was not a happy one." King Beast said. "I was on the isle because I had heard that a villain had escaped but when I got there I was drugged and taken by Cruela. A few months later I come to find out she had given birth to a tiny premature baby boy. The people of the aisle were unsure if he would survive. I took a hand full of guards and went to the isle. When I saw you and saw the Beast's head I knew you were mine. I brought you to Auradon and took you straight to the hospital. You were two months premature and the doctors didn't know if you would survive the night. But you did you were a strong baby and you survived. A few days later you were gone. Taken from your nursery at the hospital we have spent years looking for you." He looked at the other three children "for all of you." After that revaluation very one separated to their parents Ariel and Eric went with Evie and Jay stayed with Carlos.

"Tell us about your daughter, Dizzy." Jasmine said as she smiled at the thought of having a granddaughter.

"She is 5 years old. She had bright orange hair and round purple glasses." Jay said as he wrapped his arm around his mate.

"She's the happiest child you will ever meet." Carlos said with tears in his eyes.

"Carlos I swear to you as soon as we are done here I will send guards to go and get Dizzy as well as Uma. I can have them here after the wedding." Beast said.

"Uma won't come without Harry and Gil. Harry won't come without his sister Harriet and CJ. Harriet won't come without Anthony and CJ won't come without her mates Zavin and Freddie, especially now that Freddie is expecting." Carlos told them.

"And I doubt Uma would leave the crew without a captain." Jay added.

"I will see what I can do." Beast said as he looked that the other three royles by his side.

"Tell us more about Dizzy. Who is her mother?" Carlos froze at the question.

"Dizzy doesn't have a mother." Jay hissed as Carlos squeezed his hand.

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked.

"Carlos?" Carlos nodded at Jay's silent question. "Just like Uma and many others on the isle and even yourself, your majesty, Carlos was attacked. He was coming home from the market one day when he was attacked by Drizzela Tremaine."

"That was also the day I lost my eyesight. Head trauma we are assuming." Carlos said as he looks to where he heard the voices of his parents and in-laws.

"Oh my baby. I'm so sorry." Belle hugged her son.

"I'm not." Carlos said.

"The way she and Ari came to us was horrible." Jay said.

"But we wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." Carlos finished with a sad smile.

 **Please review**

 **Dyla Out**


	12. Something Old Something New

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback. I do welcome constructive criticism and as I said in an earlier chapter I miss spell things I'm dyslexic it's gonna happen I'm not gonna apologize for it because it is most likely gonna happen again.**

 **Also I passed finals. It was a struggle but I did and I graduated. Yippy!**

Mal sat in silence starting at what was apparently her family.

Finally Queen Leah broke the silence. "How far along are you?"

"About 3 months." She smiled while wrapping her arms around her swollen belly.

"You should have seen the ultrasound, Granny. They were so tiny." Audrey smiled as she went to sit next to Mal.

"They?" Leah asked.

"Yeah it's triplets. Two girls and one boy."

"And their father. Is he involved?" Stephen asked in a protective fatherly tone.

"My mates Gil and Harry are still on the isle but if they ever get to Auradon they definitely will be involved." She smiled. "I know they will both love the babies very much and even though he won't admit it Harry has always dreamed of having a baby girl to spoil."

"We will get them here, Mal. I promise you." Philip said looking at his sister-in-law.

"Preferably before those babies get here." Aurora smiled.

The next day the whole kingdom was on edge for it was the day of the royal wedding and the coronation of the future king and queen of Auradon. The women and men had separated to help the bride and groom get ready.

"You look beautiful Audrey." Mal smiled at her niece as Evie did her make up.

"Thank you." Audrey said with a smile. "And don't you look adorable." Audrey bent down to pick Ariel up as Evie finished her makeup. "You're gonna make such a pretty flower girl, my sweet little princess."

There was a knock on the door. "Everyone decent?"

"Come in dad." Audrey laughed. Philip and Stephen walked in as Evie walked out with Ari to meet up with the rest of the wedding party.

"Ladies, we are here to escort you to the cathedral. Your mothers are already there." Stephen said as he went to hug his extremely pregnant daughter and his granddaughter.

"Hi father." Mal smiled.

Mal had immediately become close to her family the day before. She felt a connection to them in the 2 hours she spent with them that she never felt with maleficent. "Doesn't Audrey look beautiful. There's only one thing missing." She smiled.

"What?" The three of them asked curiously.

"Your old new borrowed and blue." Mal pulled out a pair of silver hair clips "We found these on the isle so old. Evie replaced all the sapphires last night so new and blue and these belong to the whole pack every girl wears them on her wedding day so borrowed." She said as she put the clips in her niece's hair.

"Mal they are beautiful. I can't possibly wear these. They belong to your pack."

"You are my pack." Mal hugged Audrey. They both laughed when they felt one of the babies kick.

"Hey babies. I know you are getting restless but please wait till after my wedding to come out." Audrey said to Mal's stomach as the other occupants of the room laughed.

"Audrey if we don't leave now your gonna be late for your own wedding." Evie said as she popped her head in.

Everyone quickly walked out of the room. Stephen stopped when he saw Mal was no longer walking. "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"Yup." Mal said through clenched teeth as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"No you're not. You're in labor aren't you?"

"No." She gasped out.

"Mal."

"Okay fine but I don't want to ruin Audrey and Ben's day. So as long as my water doesn't break no one will know." She said as the contraction passed and she started walking.

"Mal we should take you to the hospital." Stephen tried.

"No dad. Besides first time pregnancies can last a while from the moment labor starts to actually giving birth. I just have to make it through the ceremony after I'll let you take me to the hospital but for now I will not ruin the most important day for the whole kingdom." Mal whispered as they got closer to the limo that is taking the bridal party to the cathedral.

 **So we are reaching the end of the story. I'd say 2 or 3 more chapters then I will be working on one of the stories I adopted from Sabuna4everfabina. I may do a next generation sequel a little bit down the road if that is something you guys want.**

 **Please review**

 **Dyla Out**


	13. Angel Fish

**Hey guys sorry this took so long there's been a lot going on. I'm sorry if it's bad it was written between 2-3am in spout of insomnia and slight depression so I don't feel like it is at 100%. Sorry.**

 **Trigger Warnings: teen pregnancy**

The whole cathedral was silent as Ben and his groomsmen walked out to the front of the aisle. Everyone stood as the wedding march began to play. First to walk down Liam and Ariel as the flower girl and ring bearer. Then came the bridesmaids one at a time. First Jane then Lonnie then Evie. Just before Mal walked down the aisle she turned to Audrey and smiled, "You look beautiful." She turned and walked down the aisle.

She made it halfway down before she felt liquid run down her legs. Audrey came running down the aisle to her. "Mal did your water just break."

"No! No I'm okay!" She tried to walk farther when she was hit with a contraction and screamed.

"I am taking you to the hospital now!" Her father demands.

"You must have been in pain for hours. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Audrey asked as they walked Mal out to the waiting car.

"I didn't want to ruin your big day." She told Audrey and Ben.

"You're not ruining anything. Now go we'll meet you at the hospital." Ben said as he helped Stephan get Mal in the car closed the door.

"Son take the queens and go with Mal to the hospital we will meet you there. We have to do something first."

"Captain! There's a limo pulling up on the dock!" Shouted Henrette to Uma who was in the captain's quarters with Dizzy.

Uma walked out onto the deck in time to see King Beast Aladdin Philip Florian and Eric come out of the limo.

"Daddy?" She asked when she saw her father walked up the plank and onto the deck of her ship.

"Hey angel fish." He smiled.

She passed Dizzy to Zevon and stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to take you all home. I'm so sorry Uma we didn't know you were on the isle. Your mother and I searched for you for years we never stopped. Then Evie told your sister you were here and we meet Ari. She is so beautiful. Just like you did when you were a baby. We tried to come get you all soon but it just wasn't possible. Uma I'm so so sorry for not finding-" he was cut off when his daughter ran and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you daddy."

"I've missed you too baby. But we have to go fast. Mal just went into labor during the wedding and she's at the hospital."

"Okay take the boys and Dizzy with you but I can't leave the crew without a captain."

"We are taking everyone. The whole crew." Beast smiled as we walked up to the pair. The he turned around to Dizzy. "Hi princess." He told his granddaughter as Aladdin walked up to them.

"I'm not princess." She said trying to hide from the two strangers.

"Well sweetie you see your daddies are our suns and that make you our granddaughter and we are both kings so that makes you a princess." Aladdin said with a smile.

"Really?" They both nodded. "Can we see daddies now?"

"Yes baby. They are going to take us to your daddies." Uma said as she took the child into her arms.

Carlos and Jay were sitting in the lobby along with everyone else while Evie was in the delivery room with Mal when Carlos heard footsteps walking up to them then he heard his mother's voice.

"Carlos there is a doctor here who has an opening in his schedule. He thinks he can heal your eyesight but he has to go right now."

"That's amazing!" Jay said at the said time Carlos said, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Belle asked shocked.

"I won't have the surgery." Carlos said as he stood up.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"I want the first thing I see to be my daughter. For five years you have described to be her bright orange her, her round purple glasses and the freckles on her cheeks. It was to see them for myself and I want them to be the first thing I see in five years." He explained as he had tears building up in his eyes.

"I understand." Belle said.

"And I'm sorry for this." Jay said just before injecting Carlos with a sedative.

"You son of a-" was all Carlos could say before he fell into his mother's arms.

"Okay. Carlos is about to go into surgery and the whole wedding party is waiting out in the lobby. Audrey and Ben didn't even change." Jay said as he walked into Mal's delivery room after getting Carlos situated with the surgeon.

"Surgery for what?" Evie asked from her spot on Mal's bed.

"Belle found a surgeon who might be able to fix Carlos' eyesight. Of course it was against Carlos' will." Jay said as he sat on a chair next to the bed. "I'm going to pay for that later though."

"Pay for what exactly?" Mal asked.

"We knew Carlos would never go for it without having Dizzy here so we came up with a plan to sedate him."

"Oh you're sleeping on the couch for a while." The girls smiles at him.

Another contraction hit just as Doc walked in. "How is everything going in here?"

"I want my mates!" She shouted. "So that I can castrate them and make sure this never happens again!"

"Deep breaths Mal." Evie told her as her contraction passed.

"They should be here." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know."

"Jay can you go get my mother please?" He nodded and walked out.

"Doc please tell me these babies are almost here." Mal begged.

"You are almost there my dear. You are at 8 centimeters."

Mal screamed as another contraction hit.

 **It's not the best I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one better**

 **Please review**

 **Dyla out**


	14. Reunions

**Hey guys,**

 **I promised I would try better on the next one and I kept that promise. I tried the best I could. I will be referring to Mal the eldest daughter because of the fact that Mal was conceived before Aurora.**

 **Trigger warning: teen pregnancy**

"Your majesty Mal wants you." Jay told Leah as he walked into the lobby and took a seat next to his mother and mother-in-law. Leah gave a silent thanks before rushing off to see her eldest daughter leaving her husband with their youngest daughter and their granddaughter. "Any news on Carlos?" He asked as he leaned his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Nothing yet." Belle said as she took one of Jays hands in hers.

"Everything will be okay." Jasmine said as she planted a kiss on her son's head.

"He is going to hate me for this." He said sadly.

"No he won't." Audrey said trying to confront her friend.

"Yes he will because he's right. The first thing he sees in five years should be Dizzy. Not once in her life has he seen her. He is going to hate me forever because Dizzy is not here." Just as he finished his sentence he heard a familiar scream.

"Daddy!" He stood out of his chair as he saw a small orange haired child run up to him.

"Dizzy?" He bent down and took his daughter into his arms. "Hi baby."

"Hi daddy. Where's papa?" She asked looking around.

"Papa is being seen by the doctor. We can't see him yet."

"Doctor for what?" Uma asked as she, Harry, Gil, Zevon, Freddie, CJ, Harriet, and Anthony walked up to them.

"We found a doctor who can repair his sight. He's in surgery right now." He explained as he hugged them all.

"I would really love to catch up but I think Gil can agree on the fact that we really just want to see Mal. Preferably before the babies arrive." Harry said holding Gil's hand.

"Come I'll take you." Audrey said as she stood up.

"Darling I don't think it is best for you to be walking around the hospital in that dress. I'll take then to see Mal." Aurora said as she stood from her seat.

"Where is my daughter and mate?" Uma asked.

"Evie is with Mal in the delivery room and Doug and Jane are with Ari at the school. We thought it would be more comfortable for her and Liam." Jay explained.

"We can call and have Jane bring her if you would like." Said a voice from behind her.

They turned to see the other queens standing behind them.

"Mommy?"

"Hi baby." Ariel smiled as she stepped forward.

Uma ran and hugged her mother then turned to her sister and sister-in-law.

"Look at you. You're so grown up so beautiful." Melody smiled as she wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

"Uma I'm so sorry. We should have looked harder for you. I should have tried harder." Isabel said as she wrapped her arms around the girl she saw as a little sister.

"Isa it wasn't your fault. Dad already told me everything. You did everything you could. I know that now. Now somebody please call Jane because I want to see my daughter."

"I want these babies out of me!" Mal screamed as she went through another contraction.

"I know Darling I know. You're almost there." Leah said softly as she patted Mal's hair and kissed her head.

There was a knock at the door and Aurora walked in. "Hey sis there's some people here who want to see you." She stepped aside and allowed Harry and Gil to walk it.

"Hello my love." Harry said as he walked up to Mal's side.

"How are you doing beautiful." Gil smiled from the other side of the bed.

"Better now that you're both here." She said as she kissed each one of her mates. Then another contraction hit. "I fucken hate you both! I hope you enjoyed having sex because you are never touching me again!"

"Okay Mal you are ready to push. I need everyone except the fathers out of the room." Doc shouted.

Evie ran down the hall to the lobby and stopped when she saw her teal braids.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." She ran forward, took her mate into her arms and kissed her.

"Don't ever leave me again." Uma muttered in between kisses. "Either of you." She said when she saw her daughter in the arms of the girl she assumed to be Jane. "Hi princess." Uma smiled as she took her daughter into her arms. "Oh I've missed you my little darling. I promise I will never leave you again." She said holding on to her daughter with no intent of letting go.

 **A few hours later**

"Carlos I'm going to take the bandages off your eyes okay?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Trust me son it will be worth it." Beast said with a smile.

The bandages were taken of Carlos eyes at first all he saw was a blur of orange and purple then that blur took the form of a five year old with freckles.

"Hi papa!" The little girl shouted.

"Dizzy!" Carlos cried as he leaned forward and took his daughter in his arms. "Look at you. You're so beautiful. You're so so beautiful." He turned to look at his mate. "You've grown up." He smiled.

"Since I was 13? I sure hope so." He laughed as he brought his hand up to the side of Carlos' face. "You did it. You brought her to me." Carlos had tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't me, my love. We have our fathers to thank for that."

He looked up and for the first time in his life looked at his parents. "Mom? Are you crying." Carlos asked when he saw tears in her eyes.

"No." She replied.

"Yes you are." Ben responded with a laugh.

"Okay, yes but they're happy tears. I'm so happy because my family is complete. I have both my sons, all three of my sons," she added smiling at Jay. "My granddaughter and soon I'll have a daughter. What more can I want?" She smiled as she hugged her family.

"What about Mal?" Carlos asked.

"She had the babies. Thirty fingers and thirty toes. Two beautiful little girls and a handsome little boy. Gil and Harry couldn't be happier." Carlos smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

 **Please review**

 **Dyla out**


	15. The End Of A Chapter

The whole Kingdom was gathered around King Stephen's castle waiting for the presentation of the new royal triplets. "May I present their Majesties King Stephen and Queen Leah."

The people cheered as the king and queen walked out onto the plate form.

"15 years ago today our daughter Madeleine was taken from her nursery. Today she returns to us not only a grown woman but mated and a mother. I present to you the heirs to my throw. My daughter Mal, her mates Gil and Harry and their children, prince Steven and princesses Luna and Nina." Stephen smiled as his daughter and her mates walked out onto the platform each one holding one of their children in their arms.

After the presentation of the heirs the new parents and all their friends and family gathered on the lawn of the Palace.

"How did you guys decide on the names?" Audrey asked.

"Well Seven for my dad." Mal smiled.

"Luna for my mom." Gil said wrapping his arms around his baby girl.

"And Nina for-" Harry started.

"Our mom." CJ and Harriet interrupted.

"Nina and Luna are the only ones of our parents that actually cared and took care of us." Mal smiled.

"Healed our cuts and bruises. Set our broken bones. They raised us up until-" Carlos couldn't continue as he held onto Dizzy as if she was going to disappear.

"Until they were murdered." Evie finish.

"How?" Belle asked noticing how much the mention of these women hurt her son.

"It's not something we want to talk about right now. Freddie how are you feeling?" Uma asked.

"Better now that I was given the wonderful little potions." She replied as she wrapped her arms around her now swollen stomach.

"I can't wait for her to get her." Anthony smiled as her pulled Freddie onto his lap.

"As long as she does come during my wedding again!" Audrey joked from her spot on the floor where she was playing with Ari and Liam.

"So it's a girl?" Lonnie asked with a smile.

"Yes." Anthony said at the same time that Harriet said "no."

"We don't know yet." Freddie said. "They bother have different opinions as to what the baby will."

"It's going to be a girl." Anthony said.

"Not it's not! It's going to be a boy!" Harriet argued back.

Mal smiled as they argued back and forth. She looked around at her family and smiled at how much her life has changed in so little time. Excited for the chapter of her life.

 **Hey guys**

 **I've been dreading writing this chapter because we are at the end. The next story I uploaded will be one I adopted from Sibuna4everFabina but I am considering a sequel to this story and I will definitely be uploading a few one shots related to You Are My Sunshine so keep a lookout for those. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Dyla Out**


End file.
